


No Trump, No KKK, No Fascist USA

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Marvel Cameos, Protests, fuck trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Andrew Jackson taught his parrot to swear.” Liz says, “And it wasn't allowed at his funeral because it kept cursing.”Michelle's eyes light up. “Babe.”“No.” Liz says.





	No Trump, No KKK, No Fascist USA

**Author's Note:**

> i have take it upon myself to write ALL the fic for this ship.
> 
> also michelle's idea of a perfect first date is some light protesting and then beating homophobes ppl up

“Seriously?” Liz says, as they stand on the street corner together. “This is our first date?”

Michelle turns to her, placard in hand. “Yeah!” She says, as if it's obvious. “We get to hang out together, and protest the orange whale that has declared himself our president.”

“You're an idiot.” Liz says fondly, “Would you like to know a presidential fact?”

“I would /love/ to hear a presidential fact.” Michelle says, taking hold of the bottom of her placard stick so she can hoist it up in the air. It reads “Dykes against Dicks” with a hand drawn picture of Donald Trump next to the word Dicks. With her other hand she takes hold of Liz's own, and Liz squeezes tightly.

“Jimmy Carter was the first president to see a UFO.” Liz says, as Michelle leads her out into the swarm of people protesting.

“What?” Michelle says, “Are you serious?!”

“Yup.” Liz says, staying close to her. “Which is obviously a lie, because of course all the presidents have seen area 51, and all the aliens they keep there.”

“I can't wait for Trump to brag about seeing aliens.” Michelle says, and then launches into a Trump impression. “I have seen all the aliens! Bigly aliens! They did not speak English, very sad.”

Liz snorts, “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Michelle says, so that Liz will kiss her. Liz takes the bait, because she can't refuse, and presses a soft kiss to Michelle's mouth.

“You're a liability.” She says, and Michelle grins.

“I'm your liability.” She replies. “Hit me with another fact.”

“Andrew Jackson taught his parrot to swear.” Liz says, “And it wasn't allowed at his funeral because it kept cursing.”

Michelle's eyes light up. “Babe.”

“No.” Liz says.

“Babe, we need to get a parrot.” Michelle continues, “I want to teach it to tell Peter Parker to fuck off.”

“No.” Liz says firmly, “Stop being mean to that poor kid.”

“But it's so fun!” Michelle protests. “Come on! Imagine being told by a parrot to fuck off. It would be hilarious.”

“You're so bad!” Liz exclaims, just as a woman comes up to them. Both Michelle and Liz stop, as she gazes up at their sign.

“It's a little transphobic, isn't it?” She says. Liz looks up at the sign.

“Is it?” She asks.

“Dykes against Dicks? Implying that all women have vaginas?” The woman folds her arms, eyebrow raised. “Kind of insulting, don't you think?”

“Shit.” Michelle says. “I was trying to find a word that alliterated with Dyke.”

“How about Drumpf?” The woman suggests. “It's what some people are calling him.”

“I love it.” Michelle announces, “Do you have a sharpie?”

The woman pulls one from her bag, and Michelle de-tangles her hand from Liz's own to take the pen. Liz tries to hide her pout at Michelle letting go of her hand.

“I'll just be a minute.” Michelle says, giving Liz a quick kiss on the cheek. “Be right back!”

She disappears to the side of the street, and Liz watches her go, a little fondly. The woman is looking at her, so Liz turns back to face her.

“I'm Liz.” She says. “Hi.”

“I'm Carol.” The woman replies, and they shake hands. “Is this your first march?”

“Not really.” Liz shrugs. “I marched when I was little against Bush. And in gay pride.”

Carol grins. “Never forget that the first pride was a riot.” She says, and Liz smiles.

“I won't.” She says, just as Michelle comes running back towards them, a little breathless.

“Here.” She shoves, shoving the placard in their faces, and Carol's sharpie back into her hand. “What do you think?”

She's somehow managed to turn the word Dick into Drumpf, with heavy amounts of black sharpie. She's also added another little drawing of two stick figures, of unclear gender, holding hands.

“They can be anyone.” She says, pointing to them, and grinning at Liz. “But they're actually me and you.”

“That's the cutest thing you've ever done.” Liz says, and Michelle hoists the placard up into the air. “Come on, you little protester. Let's kick him out the white house.”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Michelle says, and grabs hold of Liz's hand again.

It feels right.

 


End file.
